


The Path to Freedom

by foursugarcubes



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: :'), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Camaraderie, Crying is valid, Epic Battles, Fake Qualms about Haircuts, Family, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mention of Abs, Past Character Death, Recovery, Sibling Bonding, Swords, We serving big bowls of upsetti tonight, spoilers for chapter 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursugarcubes/pseuds/foursugarcubes
Summary: Fighting for a world where no one gets hurt... that's Luca's dream. But to keep fighting when you're so badly beaten down, when the one you loved is gone:That takes time to heal, and rise back up.Or, a take on Luca's thoughts and feelings post-Chapter 11; and before Gala.
Relationships: Luca/Mascula (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually read G!Luca's story because I haven't pulled him :')
> 
> Enjoy~

Two weeks.

That’s how much time has accurately passed since Mascula’s passing, or at least, that’s what Cleo tells Luca. He can’t tell on his own, really; for him, days bleed into nights and everything moves so fast without him realizing it. The whole spiel just feels jumbled up and out of place and time itself feels,

“Long.”

Cleo blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“Oh!” Luca shakes his head, grinning sheepishly. Did he seriously just zone out mid-conversation? “I was talking about… my hair! Yeah,” he clears his throat, “I think I’m in need of a haircut real soon.”

The other sylvan crosses her arms, eyebrows furrowing. “Okay? I’m sure your sister or perhaps Ellisanne would be willing to assist you.”

Luca nods, grimacing through a smile, and already starting to walk away. “Thanks for the help! I’m gonna-”

“Luca.” Cleo’s voice stops him in his tracks. “Can I speak to you for a moment?” Luca takes a deep breath as he nods, and slowly turns to face Cleo, his head down. When he looks up, he sees her eyes soften. “Luca,” she starts, with the tone of voice not unlike that of his mother, “Luca, you look terrible.”

He smiles weakly. “Yeah? Need that haircut real bad huh?”

“This is obviously not about your hair, you imbecile, there’s obviously something else going on. You haven’t played a single prank in this entire month, those eye bags tell me you've clearly gotten no rest in quite a long time, and I hardly ever see you in the dining hall.” Cleo frowns. She looks around, at the corridor they were currently standing in. Empty. She takes a deep breath before she continues, softly: “Are you okay? As in, really okay? You know you can talk to me if there is anything troubling you.” Her gaze affixes firmly on him, full of worry and alarm; he knows he can’t get past this without saying something.

“Yeah, I- “he cuts himself off, confused as he restarts, “I- um,” he scratches his head. He gives up. “I don’t know, Cleo. Just, after the thing that happened with Laxi and-” Luca grimaces, and Cleo puts her hand on his arm, encouraging him. He starts up again, “after that happened, it’s been really hard for me, I think. I keep on thinking about… that day, even when I don’t mean to, and I think about all the things I could have done better and the things that Mascula said, and the actions he took so the rest of us could live and the way he looked so-” Luca stifles a sob, only now noticing the wetness in his voice. He shuts his eyes, letting the tears fall, only to feel a soft cloth dab at his face.

“Luca,” Cleo shushes him, gently wiping.

“I don’t know how to feel, Cleo. And every time I see Laxi, I... I can't even approach her, or him.“ He cries harder, hunching over, and Cleo envelops him into her embrace. She runs a hand down his back, soothing his racking sobs. 

“Luca, I understand what you’re going through right now. Losing someone is not something you can simply forget about, so don’t take your sorrows so lightly; this is how you heal.” She gently pushes him back, looking at his blotchy face. “These kinds of wounds don’t just vanish like the scratches I mend for you after a battle; it takes much longer. You can look to the past, of course, but you must also be present, and focus on your steps ahead. I believe in you. Mascula and Laxi believe in you.” She smiles warmly, handing him the cloth. He accepts it gratefully, drying off his tears. 

He takes a big breath, and exhales. “Thank you, Cleo. I think I really needed that, even if I did just cry all over you.”

She scoffs, but her smile betrays her. “You’re not alone in this, obviously. If you need a shoulder to cry on once again, I will always offer. Any of our friends here I’m sure, would offer.”

Luca nods. “I think I’m better for now. You’ve given me a lot of things to think about. Thanks.”

“Anytime. Are you going to seek out someone to cut your hair now? I can help you find someone if you’d like.”

The archer runs a hand through his hair, combing through, and gazes at the strands in between his fingers. “I think,” he starts, “I think I have a plan… and I’ll let it grow out for now.” He smiles.

~*~*~

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Euden asks, eyes blinking wide. Luca chuckles; the young prince could never really hide his true emotions. Through the years they’ve spent together, Luca can now recognize all of Euden’s facial expressions in a single glance; he’s pretty proud of that fact.

Right now, Euden is worried.

The sylvan nods. “I’m sure Euden. I’ve finally figured out what I need; I need to get my head back on straight, and that’s what… well, all the stuff I’ve asked you about is for.” He takes a deep breath. “I just need your approval.”

Euden smiles. “Well of course, Luca. I’m perfectly fine with it. I’m just… worried for your sake — there’s well, a lot of work on the road ahead if you decide to continue on with this, and in your current state, I’m not sure-“

Luca stops him. “I get what you’re saying, Euden, but I need this. I think it’s the only thing that will get me out of my slump. It’ll be a lot of training, sure, but,” he pauses, looking down, before continuing: “but I’m sure… this is what Mascula would’ve wanted.”

Euden’s eyes widen once again, but this time, they’re shining.

~*~*~

Luca shrugs on his new jacket, allowing them to set on his shoulders. The ribbons were already a pain — Sarisse had already helped with a number of them — and he really didn’t want to put them all on.

When Cleo, Althemia and Malka presented his new armour to him, their faces full of reassurance and determination, his heart swelled with so much thanks and awe. They believed in him; their gift to him proved that. Even his village prepared special additions and accessories to go along with the outfit. With the armour, he could fight in a different way, to pierce where his arrows could not reach; to face his task head on instead of from a distance.

The armourers weren’t the only ones cheering him on; Yachiyo, Victor, and a bunch of others in the Halidom decided to take turns overseeing his training. He learned techniques from all over Grastea, and while it takes time for him to adjust, they’re all encouraging and telling him that he’s catching on quickly.

Luca looks in the mirror, turning for different angles. It’s good, he muses; functional and would work well in combat. Once more, he silently thanks all the people who believe in him, who trust in him, and who continue to support him. Without them, none of this would’ve happened. Especially not without-

“Good afternoon.” A monotone voice fills the room. The sylvan immediately tenses. Footsteps approach with an oddly equal rhythm, slowing down once they get closer to Luca. He turns around. A shorter lady stands in front of him, carrying a wrapped bundle.

“Ah! Laxi…hi.” She looks the same as ever, unblinking, expressionless. It’s hard to tell what she is thinking, and what she is thinking specifically, of him. Luca’s tense, for good reason; when you consciously avoid someone (two someones) for a large amount of time, only to return and ask for favours, the results will definitely… vary. “Uh, it’s good to see you, and… Mascula as well.”

“I brought the item you inquired for,” Laxi responds, voice completely level. She holds up the wrapped bundle, offering it to Luca.

“Ah,” he says offhandedly, staring hard at the object. He can see the blue peeking out from underneath, and immediately his memories start to swirl around him, taking him back to that day, that hour, that moment where time both rushed and blurred around him while also stopping him in his tracks. Tears start to well up in his eyes. He screws them shut.

_Mascula…_

A warm presence suddenly envelops him, arms draping around his neck, his head being laid to rest on someone’s shoulder. He could hear the faint whirring of gears. Luca opens his eyes, to see a red ribbon and short gray hair.

“It’s okay,” a voice says softly. He didn’t know which one of them it was. “It’s okay,” they repeat, “Let it all out.”

And let it all out he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i TOLD myself this was only gonna be TWO chapters!! TWO!!!!!!!
> 
> and then i wrote a little and my brain was like _eyyyyyy lmao_
> 
> this is a short one but i hope you enjoy ;)

“Ow! Agh, Sarisse!” Luca whines, as the younger sibling ties the ribbons on his armor, a bit too rough for his taste. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Yeah! And?” The sylvan grins, moving onto another set. Luca can see her in the mirror’s reflection, donning a mock-solemn expression. “High and mighty Luca, one of Prince Euden’s most trusted allies, brought down by pieces of fabric.” She giggles to herself. “I should write for Norwin sometime.”

“Why you-” Luca starts, turning to try and grab her — and missing by a wide margin. She’s way too familiar with him and his ways; it’s too hard for him to try and surprise her now. He smiles, turning back around. “Come back here and finish up; but you better watch your back later in case I try and pull something.” 

Sarisse laughs, resuming with the next set of knots. The tying continues for a stretch of silence, before her hands still. Luca looks over his shoulder. “Hmm? Sarisse? You’ve still got one more set to do, and I don’t wanna be late for my first battle back- “

“That’s the first time in forever that you threatened to prank me,” she says in a small voice, thumbing at the fabric on Luca’s back.

_Oh._

“Sarisse,” the sylvan says, dumbstruck. He slowly rests a hand on her head, subconsciously combing his fingers through her hair. It feels oddly familiar; like something Mom would do to him in his youth. His sister takes a deep breath, wet with emotion. “Sarisse, I-“

She looks up at him, her eyes watering, her face red… but she’s smiling. “I’m glad, Luca. You’re coming back; you’re strong, stronger than you look. And in that regard,” She looks away, a sheepish smile on her face, “maybe you’re even stronger than me.”

Luca’s eyes widen, and one of his ears start to twitch. “You-“

“I said nothing. This conversation will never leave this room,” Sarisse pulls tightly on the last knot, eliciting a loud yelp from her brother. “Or else,” she finishes, with a wink.

Luca grins, wincing. “I love you,” he says through gritted teeth.

“And I you,” his sister replies smugly, starting to walk away. “I need to prep my own stuff too before we started heading out. Seeya!” 

As she closes the door, Luca shakes his head, still grinning. He looks into the mirror; body in top condition, no more bags under his eyes — a powerful sylvan stands before him. He runs a hand through his hair, noting its much longer length than before. The turquoise locks look shinier than ever, feel smoother than ever. He laughs quietly at his image, staring into his own eyes. His eyes trail downwards to the blue on his hip, the metal shining whenever he moves.

He places a hand on the blade, smoothening down the sheath, touching if only to feel. This was the blade only ever unsheathed when needed to. This was the blade aimed only at the cyborgs’ weak spots, only for the sake of shutting them down with targeted, clean slices. This was the blade _he_ used to try and find peace. 

And now, this is the blade Mascula entrusts onto Luca, his spirit and his mission embedded within. 

There’s a quiet knock on the door, with Elisanne opening it right after. She locks eyes with him, fierce and weighted. Her gaze holds him, almost wandering over him and inspecting his condition. She always gets like this before a battle, Luca muses, considering her teammates as a commander would, voicing her thoughts when someone seems even a little bit off. Luca can’t count the number of times when he was still learning, still suffering that the paladyn pulled him off to the side to check if he was okay and tell him he wasn’t fit to fight even when he would argue against her. He loves her for that.

Her voice betrays her level stare: “It’s time,” she says gently, “we depart towards the Dyrenell forces when the sun is at its highest.”

Luca nods, walking towards her. “I’ll get down there now.” Her eyes glitter with an emotion he rarely sees; maybe during Julietta’s first mission with the Halidom, or after the Prince’s speech for the restoration of New Alberia.

Elisanne smiles, patting him on the shoulder as they walk together to join the others, their footsteps in line, and their mission clear. They make it to the war room, everyone’s heads turning, eyes widening at Luca’s restored presence. He’s greeted warmly, with murmurs of encouragement and compliments on the new armor. (Notte tells him, “Nice duds dude! And hey you got abs again!”)

Euden’s eyes shine like before when Luca first asked him about the blade and the prince beams radiantly, stretching out a hand to Luca, shaking it and pulling him to his side. Everyone gathers around, awaiting their instructions, and Luca’s missed the feeling so, so much.

But he’s here now. And he’s ready.

“Alright,” Euden announces, “Now here’s what we plan to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! as always, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

If there was one thing that Luca didn’t miss about going into battle, it was the moments leading up to it. The grimness plasters itself onto everyone’s faces as reality begins to set in and they get closer, and closer to enemy forces. Light conversations slowly die out, a silent unease filling the air in its place. 

Luca’s ears twitch. He tightens his grip on the pommel of his blade, fingers trembling. He can’t get tense now; not when he can help again… not with Mascula’s hope laid squarely on his shoulders.

“We’re almost there,” Elisanne calls from the front of the troops, everyone stopping to a halt. “Remain calm and orderly; you know which squadrons you all operate amongst. You know the battle plans; you know the enemy’s positions. Ilia will help see this through.” The paladyn locks eyes with Luca, nodding. The entire group carries on. Luca closes his eyes and exhales, still walking. 

“Hey, you feelin’ alright?” A familiar voice drifts into his ears, a hand on his shoulder. He opens his eyes.

“Ah, Sarisse.”

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with backing out, you know,” she continues, “we have extra bows packed if you want; the backlines are more familiar to you anyhow.” 

Luca gives her a small smile, ruffling her hair. He hears the message his sister doesn’t say: _if you stay in the back, I can look after you. I’ll know that you’re safe._ “Thanks, but I think I’ll join Euden up front. It’s just… nerves, you know?”

Her eyes soften, as she gives a small nod. “Yeah, I get it… I’ll go back to the other archers then.” She walks further into the back of the crowd, and Luca continues onward, thinking that their conversation is done. Then he hears it:

“Just come back to me alive Luca!”

~*~*~

He sees him in the distance.

It’s been a while since he’s seen that shit-eating grin, those expensive clothes and hands that have never worked a day since they came to be. It takes everything in him not to snarl at the very sight of him.

Euden stands before the army of New Alberia, cape fluttering in the wind. The opposing forces seem evenly matched; the Prince caught them at an opportune time, as they were preparing to meet with larger units. They still refuse to give any ground, ready to strike in an instant.

“Emile!” Euden calls out to his kin, overseeing the battle from the backlines, an outpost serving as his protection. _Coward_ , Luca scoffs.

“I’m extending another invitation to you, brother,” Euden yells across the field, “join us, and no blood has to be shed today. We can fight against Morsayati together! This battle is pointless, and you know it.”

“Oh, how nice of you to act like I care, dear brother!” Emile sneers. “I’ll make sure to save you for last and bring you back as a present for our beloved monarch.” The sixth scion rears his head back in an ugly cackle, thundering across the battlefield. “I’m positive that’s what you’d like no? For you and your dear Zethia to be reunited once more!”

Luca growls, stepping out beside Euden. “Enough of this,” he mutters, “we clearly aren’t gonna get to him. Let’s start readying ourselves.” Euden nods back, turning to his own forces.

“We-“

“My, my, is that the sylvan from last time?” Emile taunts, interrupting Euden’s commands. “I’d remember that ugly face from anywhere! Especially after seeing how you look all pathetic and weeping. How entertaining!”

Luca sees red, his breaths going short. He could vaguely feel hands pushing him back as he turns toward that scornful voice. “ _What did you say_?”

The other prince lets out a bloodcurdling laugh, looking down at the sylvan from his outpost. “Yes, now what was it for again? Ah right, you befriended the cyborg. Quite a poor decision on your part really-“  
“Enough!” Euden shouts.

Emile only chuckles in return. “Look how that made you; soft and trembling at the death of a mere tool.”

The prince unsheathes his sword, crossing it once in front of him. The air in front of him disperses in slashes, flying in large bursts over the enemies. The soldiers panic a little, bracing against the fierce winds. “I said enough!” Euden bellows once more, his allies brandishing their weapons, joining him at his side.

“What can you possibly do to make me stop, brother?” Emile spreads his arms wide, almost welcoming the incoming onslaught. “You only have cowards and pacifist cyborgs at your disposal. Oh, I’m sorry; only cowards this time.”

Luca unsheathes his blade, his hands steadier than ever.

“It’s almost poetic that you should fall right after that pathetic excuse for a weapon. And lucky me, I get to do the honours once again.” Emile signals a hand forward, a too-perfect grin on his face. His forces charge.

It’s in that moment, even after all that training, all that preparation, that Luca wishes he had his bow with him, if only to aim straight for Emile’s heart and end it all immediately.

He runs forward, eyes glazed over, towards the masses of enemy soldiers even before Euden gives a proper signal.

A simple blade will do. 

The sylvan weaves through the battlefield, clashing with others only when needed to, eyes trailing directly on the outpost. He slashes here and there, knocking shields and swords out of hands, never spending more than a couple seconds with each of his enemies. Distantly, he hears familiar voices call his name, but they’re too far back for him to care; he only has one goal now.

The Dyrenell knights take notice to him as a bigger threat, getting more and more people on his tail, or in front of him. He barely blinks an eye, slicing through heavy defences with something looking like ease. The knights look at his clouded eyes, almost emotionless face, and start to tremble in fear; it’s like they know they’re powerless in the face of their adversary. He cuts them down, and while his pace moves slower and slower from all the enemies swarming towards him, he continues and continues.

Emile watches from his post, fingers rapping on the lookout. “What’s with our forces? Can’t they kill one damn sylvan?” Harle watches him from the back, leaning against the wall. He gives a simple shrug, absentmindedly. Emile growls. “I wasn’t looking for a proper answer Harle! Direct them! Tell them what to do! Now!” he barks. Suddenly, his eyes lock onto turquoise hair, seemingly much closer than when he glanced out just moments before. The sylvan stares up at him, as he walks closer and closer, wiping blood off his chin. He doesn’t even look away as he parries back an oncoming enemy.

The sixth scion takes laboured breaths, gripping the wood of his outpost so hard, it tears. “Faster Harle!” he screams, “I want all our men on him! Him!”

“You sure about that, my liege?” The commander looks at him with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t question my commands, just do them! What do I even have you around for?”

“Of course, your greatness. Right away,” Harle says through gritted teeth, leaving the outpost to relay the instructions.

Luca continues steadily onward, the increasing numbers not at all fazing him. All the reminders on his posture, his moves, his attack patterns come to the front of his mind, leaving everything else to the dust. His blade drips in crimson, dipping into one body, and immediately leaving for another. The voices that call for him continue in the background as he gains more and more ground. His vision is blurry and yet, so, so clear.

He reaches the outpost. 

Dispatching the guards disgustingly quickly, he slowly makes his way up to Emile. The prince backs away, breathing getting quicker as his back meets the wall.  
"Harle! Harle! Get over here now!" He screeches, brandishing a small knife, holding it in both of his shaking hands.

“No one is coming,” Luca replies, his voice devoid of all emotion. “I watched the bastard leave almost immediately.”

Emile tries to move back even more, sliding along the wall to get as far as possible from the sylvan. “Stay away from me!” he yells, holding the knife in trembling fingers out in front of him. Luca scoffs, and with a flick of his wrist, disarms the prince.

“Damn you!” the scion screams. “How dare you lay your hands on m- “Luca punches him straight in the jaw, effectively shutting him up. He allows Emile to wipe the blood off his face before doing it again, and again.

“How dare you,” Luca hisses, accenting his words with his blows, “how dare you use my friends like pawns, for your own fucking selfish gains. How dare you kill someone only trying to find peace, only trying to save his sister!” He grabs Emile by the collar, breathing heavily. The sylvan reaches for his blade, pressing it slowly against Emile’s neck. “This blade was only meant to bring peace; was for me to fight for those who can’t do that for themselves.” Red starts to show adjacent to pale skin. “It’s because of you that Mascula’s meaning has changed, so it’s only fair for you to change the sword’s meaning as well, huh?”

Emile chokes under his grasp. “Please,” he gasps feebly, feeling the sword push closer and closer towards its mark.

The sylvan presses onwards, only to hear a clear, distantly familiar voice, one he hasn’t heard in a long time.

“ _LUCA! YOU MUST STOP_!”

He freezes in his place, turning towards the entrance, seeing a flash of blue. Gray, uncombed hair flies across his vision. He blinks; it turns to red.

He blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :dabs:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wrap up loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha gay

He remembers figures around him, blurry and angry. He remembers struggling, trying to get away. The figures are strong, relentless even; he can barely move out of their grip. He stumbles, but they come back. He snarls, lashing out, but hitting no one. Their grip returns strengthened and immovable. He can’t escape. He remembers crying, screaming, his throat being sore. It’s useless. He’s done.

And then, a soothing voice. “ _It’s alright, Luca. I’m here._ ” He can’t remember where he’s heard it before.

~*~*~

Luca slowly opens his eyes to the sky and clouds and sun. He grimaces, squinting. The sylvan shifts onto his side in the soft grass. A breeze gently ruffles his ears. It smells… almost nostalgic; like his younger days with Sarisse, the vacations he takes with Euden and the others… times without pain, times without suffering. 

“Did you sleep well?” A familiar voice asks. Tenderly, a hand begins to card through his hair, him sighing deeply.

Luca grins, keeping his eyes closed. “I did, thanks. Your lap’s pretty comfy.”

“I’m glad.”

They stay like that for a few moments longer, the sylvan beginning to nod off once more, a smile on his face. “This is great,” he murmurs, if only to keep himself in the moment, shifting ever closer to his friend. There’s hardly ever a dull moment with the gang at the Halidom, so to just sit back and relax… “I’m happy we did this.”

The other chuckles softly, tucking Luca’s hair behind his ear. “Your hair’s been getting much longer these days.”

“Yeah, kinda like it though.” Luca lays flat on his back, taking a deep breath, smelling the grass, the breeze, the light metal. “Any longer and I might need a trim.” He opens his eyes.

Mascula looks down at him, smiling. “As long as you’re happy,” he says simply.

Luca frowns. “I mean, yeah, I’m happy with it… it’s just hair, Mascula.”

The robot’s smile wavers, as he does one final combing through Luca’s hair. “I know,” he replies gently, leaning closer, “but… I hope you’ll be happy,” his lips ghost against the sylvan’s ear, 

“… _always_.”

Luca’s eyes snap open, his entire body immediately lurching forward, only to be firmly held down. He struggles against whatever’s chained him, gasping for air, grunting, pulling, trying to get out but he-

“Luca.” 

He stops, taking quick breaths as his wide eyes locate the speaker. Elisanne. He looks around, recognizing the bland colours of the walls and the ceiling and the décor and the sunlight streaming in through the windows; he’s in medical wing. The sylvan takes laboured breaths, trying to calm down because he’s safe now, he’s safe, he’s in a bed, he’s not taken hostage by the enemy… he’s okay.

But he still… can’t move? His eyes slowly travel down, down, and down. Purple mana surrounds his legs, his arms, his torso, drawing familiar patterned lines in their wake, suspending his movement.

He shoots a look towards Elisanne, breathing heavily. He lets his eyes portray the deep panic, the pain his voice refuses to relay.

The paladyn sighs heavily, shaking her head. She steps to the side, revealing another person behind her, their hands glowing purple, the same patterns swirling in their palms. Delphi.

It suddenly hits him; the medical ward instead of his own room, the placed paladyn, his chaining to the bed; it’s the Halidom’s procedure for retaining prisoners, wounded enemies.

Tears well up in his eyes. “Oh,” he whispers, barely audible. His hands tremble.

They had to, the paladyn explains after he calms down, with worried and tired eyes. They won the fight easily after it was clear their commander had surrendered. Most of the enemy soldiers retreated at first notice. When they came over to Luca, he did not allow anyone to come near him nor the seventh scion, lashing out at anyone who steps close, seriously injuring some of their fellow soldiers. “You broke Ranzal’s arm,” the paladyn says quietly. Luca sobs.

She continues. When they finally knocked him out, he still kept on fighting all the way back, waking up suddenly in convulsions, thrashing, swinging blindly at those who carried him. Euden had to fly him back to the castle on the third time, for fear of everyone’s safety and wellbeing. Even the Prince sustained a few injuries from the sylvan. 

Luca looks down at his hands, heaving dry sobs. The purple glow begins to fade from bed, leaving his body unshackled. He refuses to move a limb.

Delphi excuses himself, and Elisanne walks slowly over to Luca’s bed. She puts her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. “Luca, I-“

“Emile,” the sylvan croaks. He feels like he’s talking through powder. “Emile, is he okay?”

The paladyn nods. “No internal damage. A few cuts and bruises here and there, but he was a lot luckier than most of us.” She sighs heavily, rubbing at her neck. Luca winces. “He came quietly after you did… all that. Ran straight to Euden, I’m sure.” She smiles softly, though it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “He’s in the Halidom now, not at all a threat but closely watched.”

“Elly,” Luca begins. “I’m sorry for the stuff I did out there; all the things that Emile said I… I couldn’t let him get away with it. I’m not sure what came over me-“

Elly stares at him directly, her smoldering gaze alone holding him in place. He’s never seen her like this. “Luca, you broke ranks.” He knows that voice; it’s the one reserved for commanding, for practice drills, and for her enemies. A shiver runs up his spine. “You ran to attack before Euden or I or anyone gave commands, and you did it all by yourself. What you did was reckless, impulsive, and extremely out of line.”

Luca tears his gaze away, frowning. “I thought-“

“We have tactics, battle strategies, plans for a reason, Luca,” Elisanne continues, her eyes softening. “It’s imperative that we, as a force take everything on together, so no one person bears all the burden. Your actions prove our strategies right.”

“Elly, I’m so sorry.” He grasps her hand, squeezing it. He can feel her tremble too.

“We could have lost you,” she whispers, her eyes welling up. “Your arms, your bones… you had multiple internal injuries, broken bones that Cleo and the other healers struggled with. You’ve been asleep for days, and we-“ she ducks her head down, taking deep, controlled breaths. Tears roll down her cheeks.

Luca moves to envelop her in his arms, wincing, but not caring enough. “No,” she says, pushing him back down. “You must rest.”

“Elly…”

“I don’t want you to do that ever again,” she says. “Promise me that.”

He takes a deep breath. “I promise.”

The paladyn nods. “Good.” Immediately the doors to the room open. Euden, Notte, Cleo, Mym, and Ranzal… they slowly shuffle into the room, their faces relaxed. Luca’s eyes affix on Ranzal’s arm, bandaged up in a cast. He winces as he slowly meets the mercenary’s eyes, his gaze devoid of any anger, all love and relief. Luca eyes well up once again, meeting all their smiles. The warmth that he feels with these people returns with full force, down to his very bones. This is his family, his home, no matter what.

“Now,” Elisanne continues, “promise all of us.” 

~*~*~

It takes time, of course. His wounds would heal in a matter of weeks, sped up under the constant watch of all the Halidom’s healers. They confine him to the bed, urging him always to take care of himself, shushing his apologies, wiping away his tears. He felt safe and secure, enveloped in the warmth of the Halidom.

Euden and the others come by as often as their war-torn schedule allows them. Luca always perks up at their smiles, trying to show them his best side every time; he’s slowly realizing how much they can see through his masks, how much he values that. Some moments are tender, sweet, and the next he’s spilling “I’m sorry’s” and “it’s my fault’s” and they understand, they correct him, they embrace him, and they wait, patiently for him to take the next steps with them.

And slowly, he learns, and he goes.

It was on one of the last days of his days in the medical wing, him practicing some basic stretches Celica instructed him on; good for his recovering muscles, she said. He was used to a little bit of walking each day, though he secretly sneaks out for a little more time than Cleo would like. A light knock on the door alerted him to someone’s presence, and to say he was surprised was quite close to the mark. Luca’s posture immediately straightened; his hand raised hesitantly in a small wave.

“Laxi! Hey,” he started, eyes directing his gaze every which way. He tried to make eye contact, but man, that basic white wall suddenly looked mighty interesting.

“Luca,” the android said and… by the tone, Luca knew. “Hi. It’s nice to see you again.”

The sylvan felt his world go off-kilter, the white wall blotched in gray and black, spinning slowly on an angle. He stumbled forward, catching himself, bringing a hand to his head. The android moved at a graceful yet ludicrous speed, guiding Luca to sit down on the bed, and slowly bringing the both of them down.

“You should not be at full capacity just yet,” the voice continued, running a hand down the sylvan’s back, “even with the healers here, I think-”

“Mascula,” Luca whispered, barely audible. The android stopped. “Mascula, where’s Laxi?”

“I asked her for control.” He smiles. “She wasn’t very happy but… she knew it was about you, and she’s okay with it.”

“Oh.” Luca’s heart picked up speed; he feels like Midgarsomr took flight, his wings beating down as he ascends, with Luca right underneath him. They sit in silence for a spell, the android’s arm resuming in its caressing motions and they feel… familiar.

“Mascula,” Luca begins again, “I’m sorry-”

A finger comes to cover his mouth. “No, Luca,” Mascula replied, his smile softening, “Now is not the time for apologies.”

Luca took his hand away, setting it in his lap. “But I hurt you,” he laughed bitterly, “I took your promise and threw it away, I took your sword and did the thing you hated most and killed so many people; even almost killed Euden’s brother! I did everything wrong all because of something Emile said and I… I..” He brings Mascula’s hand to his heart, hugging it closely. “I ignored you, for weeks, months even. I didn’t say anything to you or to Laxi for that entire time. And… and for that, for all those things, I want to say I’m so, so sorry. I was just… the worst.”

Mascula’s smile never wavered. “And yet your heart still beats strong.”

Luca’s eyes widened, looking down at Mascula’s hand. He laughed wetly, wiping away a stray tear. The android slowly took his hand away, only to sidle up next to the sylvan, Mascula’s head laying to rest on his shoulder.

“You know,” he began, “I think, I’m very happy that you were my first friend. The first one to show me happiness, love. Other than the Maestro, of course.” He hummed to himself, one of his hands grabbing for Luca’s. “I think, I couldn’t fully understand the days where you were sad and didn’t want me… but I also hid from you in a way.” The android shifted in his place, as Luca looked over at him. “I let Laxi take the lead most of the time we interacted with you,” he said softly. “And for that, I’m sorry.”

Luca blinked, stunned. He puts an arm around Mascula, and the android does the same. “Mascula…”

“But I think we’ve given enough apologies to each other,” he continued, “it was time for the both of us to… learn. Learn how to be around each other, learn how we need each other. And… when I learned how you needed me, and when you needed me, I think it all became clearer.” He locks eyes with him, smiling but hesitant. “That’s why I tried reaching out to you all those times.”

Flashes of memory suddenly raced through Luca’s mind; when they delivered the blade, on the battlefield before he struck the final blow, even traces within his dreams in his hospital bed; the voices, the soft caresses, gentle touches; the ever encouraging, ever gentle figure always leading him in the right way; it’s-

“-been you all along.”

Mascula laughed, quiet and clear. Luca… Luca didn’t know how to react. He stared in awe at the person in his arms, this wonderful, beautiful person who’s already done so much for him and continues to do so. He grinned unabashedly as he pulls the android in for the tightest hug he can muster, Mascula laughing and hugging back.

“I, I think I knew but I was so afraid that I was wrong or that I was imagining things, or that it wasn’t you,” Luca whispered into Mascula’s shoulder. “But I’m so glad. So glad. I’m so happy. I’m so happy it’s you.” He felt lips on his cheek, the moment as tender as it was quick. He laughed even more, not caring about the tears, the wounds, the hurt. He basked in the other’s presence, not willing to let this ever go.

And, as he continues to learn over and over again, in their years together, neither of them will ever let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEWW WAS THAT A RIDE
> 
> i really enjoyed writing this fic; it allowed me to expand on a lot of the characters in ways i've never even thought of. even the ending was different from how i originally pictured and its overall been a really rewarding experience. i almost cried multiple times lmao
> 
> thank you so much for all your love and support for this fic! it really means the world <3


End file.
